Feathery Calling Cards
by sonofabitch99
Summary: Where Sam and Dean find a big pile of something weird and Dean questions his sexuality, while Sam is completely comfortable with his... Sabriel and Destiel. Pre-angels and stuff. AU
1. Prologue: Freakin Feathers

_**A/N: I don't have a lot of time to write, unfortunately...And I also have limited access to the internet, so this story is gonna have multiple short chapters (We'll see how many) If you get frustrated easily with authors taking forever or posting short chapters, then THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU!**_

_**In this story, Dean never went to hell and the brothers don't know Angels exist, yet. **_

_**Okay cool. Love y'all! **_

**Feathery Calling Cards**

_**Prologue: Freaking Feathers**_

Dean's fingers tightened convulsively around his shotgun. He quickly peered into the pitch-black room, before relaxing slightly, when he found said room to be empty.

"Sam?" He whispered into the dark. "You got anything?" Dean rounded another corner, expecting the monster to lunge forward from the shadows, but he was met with more emptiness.

"Nope." Sam answered, from somewhere in the labyrinth of the old library. Dean sighed and walked over to the main room. He lowered his gun and straightened a little bit from his defensive crouch. He was pretty sure the monster had caught wind of them and was long gone, but he didn't want to let his guard down completely. Dean Winchester was not stupid, contrary to popular belief.

While waiting for his younger brother to finish, Dean's eyes scanned the bookshelves, noting that most were dilapidated to the point of no return. He picked up a large leather bound book engraved with a language he had never seen, but dropped it when his hands met a sticky substance. After closer inspection, Dean was almost positive it was blood.

"Dean, I think I found something." Dean immediately straightened at the sound of his brother's voice. He followed it to a storage room in the back of the building.

Once Dean had stepped into the area the stench hit him like a ton of bricks and he could feel his eyes begin to tear up.

At first Dean thought he had the wrong room as his brother was nowhere to be seen, but the slight movement from the darkest corner revealed his monstrous sibling crouching over something.

"What is it?" Dean asked, trying not to step on any of the hundreds of bones littering the floor. He almost slid on a puddle of unknown fluids. _This was definitely the monster's base camp,_ Dean thought, wiping his shoe on a rag, before realizing that it was covering a human leg. He gagged.

Sam quickly looked up, just to insure that the noises his older brother were making weren't because of a creature trying to choke him. After rolling his eyes at his brother's stupidity, Sam returned his focus to the pile in front of him.

Dean cursed whenever he stepped in something else disgusting, but when he finally made it to Sam he was stunned into silence.

Sam gathered the pile into the arms and lifted it to inspect.

"This is the third time this month." Sam muttered to his brother. Dean nodded, his brow furrowed. "What the hell is it?" Sam tacked on.

"I don't know." Dean answered, picking up one of the offending objects and pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. The duo stared at the pile, musing. "But we sure as hell need to find out...pronto."

As Dean lifted the feather closer to his eyes and marveled at the black-as-sin color, a slight undertone of green, purple and blue pulsed through at certain angles.

And Dean had the most uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching.

_**A/N: WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF SEASON 9 SO FAR? I have so much feels right now! If I've made any grammatical or spelling errors, please let me know. And constructive criticism is always welcome. **_


	2. Chapter 1: Donuts and Hot Chocolate

**A/N: Wow, I'm updating. You guys make me want to write. Kudos to you! **

**Thanks to comealongjohnandbringthesalt for reviewing. :) I appreciate it sooooo much! And thanks to everyone who followed and favorited. **

**Feathery Calling Cards**

**Chapter 1: Donuts and Hot Chocolate**

The rumble of the Impala underneath Dean slowly lulled him into a dreamy state, filled with pies and booze and babes. It wasn't until the loud honk from a very irritated truck driver that Dean realized that he was way too tired to continue driving. His younger brother was fast asleep beside him, drooling slightly over the leather seat and making Dean cringe.

"Hey, Bitch," Dean spoke, taking one of his hands off the wheel and hitting his brother's shoulder. He only got a mumble as a reply. "Come on. I'm gonna stop at a motel and I need you to fucking wake up."

This got him an eye roll and something that sounded like a rather vulgar expletive. Dean swerved to the right, causing Sam's gigantic body to hit the door.

"Shit, Dean." Sam grunted, sitting upright and nursing his injured side.

Dean ignored the glare boring into the side of the head and smoothly turned into a motel's parking lot. The vacancy sign flashed brilliantly in the dark night, shining as a beacon that promised cheap food, crap cable and questionable stains on the floor.

"I'll get the rooms." His brother offered, opening the door. "I need to get the WI-fi password, cause we have a ton of research to do." Dean suppressed his groan.

He fucking hated research. Not only did he suck at it, but he also thought it was a huge waste of time. But the mystery of the feathers wasn't going to solve itself. He climbed out of the car and gratefully stretched his stiff legs. The groan that slipped out of his mouth was worthy of a porn star. Dean loved his baby, but spending six hours in the car with his gaseous brother was bound to take a toll on the hunter.

He walked around to the trunk, opening it and propping the hidden compartment open with a shotgun. Dean knew that no one was up at three in the morning, so he didn't even try to hide the multitude of weapons. He quickly filled their duffel bags with any equipment that might be needed, before shutting the trunk. Dean silently praised his excellent timing as Sam walked from the light building toward Dean with a grimace on his face.

"What's up?" Dean asked. Sam threw the keys at Dean and together they started walking to their room.

"The lady thought that we were gay. " Sam gagged.

Dean grimaced. "That happens way too fucking much. I mean, do we look gay?" Sam shrugged. "What did you tell her?"

"That we weren't. But then she offered me her services." Sam muttered. Dean, who had been busy unlocking the door, stopped and laughed.

"A hooker and a hotel manager; that's classy. Seems like she's perfect for you, Sammy." Dean joked, dropping the duffel bags on the floor and closing onto the tiny fridge in the corner. Dean pulled out two tiny bottles of alcohol and promptly proceeded to down one of them. After feeling sufficiently buzzed he paid attention to his surroundings.

The walls were a sickly green color, clashing horribly with the floor's baby pink pigmentation. The two beds were actually half decent. The sheets looked to be cleaner than most and the pattern didn't want Dean to claw his eyes out. The television might as well have been prehistoric. Its gigantic antennas filled the corner and the knobs looked ready to crumble into dust. Dean was too tired to go check out the bathroom, so he dropped onto the bed closest to the door.

Dean had chosen the bed closer to the door since he was a little kid. It was part of protecting Sam. When an enemy entered the room they would find Dean first, then Sam either had a chance to escape or warn someone or Dean would somehow miraculously beat the enemy.

Dean vaguely heard something like 'idiot' from Sam's direction, but he was drifting too far to respond.

_SPN_

Dean woke up automatically after his four hours off sleep. His bleary eyes searched the alarm clock next to his bed and he groaned when the bright red figures hit his sensitive pupils.

7:36

He knew that his body actually needed more sleep, but he couldn't shut his brain off. After several minutes of failed sleep, Dean slipped out from underneath the sheets. Sam had obviously tucked Dean in sometime last night/morning. His eyes flicked towards his brother, but the giant was still curled up in his own bed, snoring away.

He grabbed some fresh clothing from his bag and made his way to the bathroom. The shower was free of grime to Dean's delight.

He shed the clothing he had been driving and sleeping in and turned the handles, so that the gentle spray hit his hand and as soon as it was warm enough he stepped inside. He tried to ignore his morning wood standing at half mast, but when he slid his soapy hands down his chest, there was a perk down below.

Dean decided that a quickie wouldn't hurt anyone. And while he stroked his shaft he imagined perky breasts and hot mouths. To Dean's dismay, he didn't last as long as he usually did. He blamed it on his pent up sexual frustration.

The older hunter quickly dressed in the fresh clothing, but decided to skip the shave – his stubble could last one more day. He brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom to find that his brother was still sleeping.

With having nothing else to do, Dean decided that he could get some breakfast for them both. He had seen a Dunkin' Donuts a few blocks back and he was craving their hot chocolate. He grabbed his keys and wallet and quietly opened the door and stepped out into the nippy morning air. Dean couldn't understand how September could already be so chilly. He blamed Chicago weather.

He practically jogged down the street, trying to ignite some warmth in his body.

The bell jingled above his head and Dean was met with a blast of warm air as soon as he stepped into the store. A few people milled about the shop. Fortunately, only two people were standing at the counter and Dean fell into the line, scanning the shelves and almost drooling at the sight of all the frosted treats.

Once he had reached the front, he took a moment to enjoy the young, pretty cashier. Her blond hair was pulled up into a messy bun and a few strands fell into her face.

"Black coffee, medium hot chocolate, two chocolate glazed and your number, please." Dean winked, chuckling when a blush spread across her cheeks. She quickly bustled around, collecting his order and finally handing him the hot chocolate with her number written with a sharpie on the side.

Dean flashed a crooked grin, gathered all his things and made for the door.

He took a step outside and collided with a rock-hard object, causing his drink to fall to the floor. Stunned, it took him a few minutes to notice the figure he had walked into.

The man was a little shorter than he was, but he had a presence that drew attention. His hair was a dark brown and Dean couldn't help to describe the style as sex hair. His body was lean, but muscled and he wore a suit with a beige trench coat.

But that wasn't what caught Dean's attention. As soon as Dean looked into the deep, blue eyes, he was sucked in as if they were whirlpools.

"My apologies." The stranger said, picking up Dean's cup and handing it to the latter. Dean was thinking of the incredibly gravelly voice the man possessed. He grabbed the drink and coughed.

"Nah, it's fine, dude." Dean answered. He noticed that the cup was still heavy and full. He looked at the ground, but found that there wasn't a single drop of hot chocolate on the floor. He silently praised Dunkin' Donuts for it's sturdy lids.

When Dean looked up again, the stranger was nowhere to be seen. He glanced around, but there wasn't a single soul anywhere near Dean. He shrugged and trekked his way back to the motel.

Sam was still sleeping when Dean entered the room. Dean threw the bag containing the donuts at his brother and took a sip of the hot chocolate that had cooled considerably. Sam grunted from his cocoon of blankets.

"Wake up, Sammy. I got food." Dean smiled, not bothering to lower his voice. If he couldn't sleep, he sure as hell wasn't going to wait until Sam woke up. Sam sat up and grabbed the bag, taking a peek before groaning.

"Really, Dean? Donuts?" Sam looked at the clock on the bedside table and moaned. "It's almost nine o'clock in the morning." Dean rolled his eyes and handed the younger hunter the black coffee. Sam complained less about that.

Dean finished his donut and hot chocolate and stood up from his seat on his bed. Before he could throw away the cup, he caught the writing on the side. He remembered the cashier and smiled, but when he read the writing, his smile faded.

"Sammy." He muttered, turning toward his brother. Sam looked up from his breakfast and stared at his older brother's frown. He jumped up from the bed and walked towards Dean – who was staring at the cup in his hand. Dean held it out and Sam quickly read the inscription.

_You're not going to find anything about the feathers, so I suggest that you spend your time on something more productive. Also, the cashier was a vampire and I doubted that a monster is Dean Winchester's type._

**A/N: So there you have it. Castiel is officially in this story. I was planning for him to enter later on. But I like a Cas that wants to mess with our two boys. **

**Much love!**

**P.S. Remember to vote for our boys for the People's Choice Awards. The link is on my profile. **


End file.
